


Smooth

by migratoryslashfan



Series: The Joys of Scerek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott, Established Relationship, FSA Week, Future Fic, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shaving, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek indulges Scott, news at eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fuck Scerek Anon Week, and as a continuation to an earlier fic of mine. Keep calm and fuck the haters. :)

"I have a surprise for you," Derek announced as they finished up the dishes. He set the last plate into the drying rack as Scott shut off the water.

Scott turned to him, eyes bright with curiosity. "What for?"

Derek smiled. "You have an interest you shared with me, and I liked indulging it. I'd like to indulge another, if that's okay with you."

Just when Derek thought his boyfriend couldn't get any more adorable, Scott blushed and ducked his head.

"That other dress still has the tags on it," Scott reminded him.

Derek felt a pang of guilt. Of course, they'd meant to enjoy the dress the day after its purchase, but Beacon Hills being what it is, they were preempted by the latest terror to befall their town. And then it had been forgotten while everyone recouped.

In the interim, Derek had made plans. Everything was in order, so long as Scott was on board.

"I'll remove the tags," Derek said, easing into Scott's personal space, "and you'll wear it tonight."

He didn't miss the tell-tale uptick in Scott's heartbeat at the command, and he gave him a smile for it. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

When they parted, Scott panted a little at his retreat.

"I'll go put it on now," Scott breathed.

Derek caught his wrist before he could head towards their wardrobe.

"That's part two of this evening's plans," Derek informed him.

"What's part one?"

Derek kissed along Scott's jaw, earning him a shiver from his boyfriend despite the warmth of the room. Then he guided him to the bathroom.

Scott caught sight of the full bathtub and smiled. Derek watched as he took in the rest of it, from the candles along the perimeter of the floor (which Derek had quickly lit when he'd ducked out of the dining room near the end of dinner), all the way to the silver (okay, mock-silver) metal tray clipped onto the side of the heated tub. On the tray sat a brand-new four-blade razor; on the counter by the sink, a canister of shaving cream was nestled in a warming device.

Scott turned to Derek, his eyes wide in surprise. "What's all this for?"

 _Like he didn't already know the answer._ Derek could smell his arousal tinge the air with a certain sharpness, making Derek's knees nearly buckle.

Instead of answering directly, Derek leaned close to his alpha. "Take off your clothes," Derek commanded in a whisper near Scott's ear.

Scott's face turned pink, all the way to his ears, as he gave Derek a bashful smile and obeyed, shucking his shoes while he pulled his shirt over his head. Derek resisted the temptation - _barely_ \- to help him with his jeans. He had very particular plans for the evening, and he didn't want to rush any of it, most of all himself.

Once Scott was down to his underwear, Derek nodded to the tub. Scott dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped into the water, whimpering as the heat touched his skin. Derek could see the steam still rising from the water, and mentally patted himself on the back for investing in the climate-controlled claw-footed porcelain monstrosity.

Scott leaned back, most of his body submerged in the clear water, resting his head against the back edge of the tub and his arms along its sides. His eyes fluttered shut as he acclimated to the bath.

"We really don't use this thing often enough," Scott noted.

"You're always using the shower instead," Derek reminded him.

"Then I'm an idiot." Scott opened his eyes and glanced up at Derek, enlarged pupils framed by dark eyelashes.

The fact he hadn't asked what the shaving kit was for indicated he already knew what was coming, and if Derek thought he might've disliked the idea, that thought disappeared when Scott lifted one leg out of the water, propping his heel on his opposite knee to keep it raised: an offering.

With a small smile, Derek rounded the tub and wrapped a hand around Scott's ankle, placing his leg back into the water.

"Your skin needs to soak a few minutes," Derek informed him.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "So what do we do while we wait?"

Taking a seat on a wheeled stool by the tub, Derek began by tracing gentle fingers along Scott's arm, pausing at the tattoo around his bicep. He remembered the day he'd put fire to it, bringing it out of Scott's flesh, to the surface of his skin, his reminder of an open wound. Derek knew all too well what open wounds felt like, and he often feared leaving behind such a mark of his own on the young alpha. That was one of the reasons he'd been so reluctant to pursue anything with him; unlike with Braeden, Derek had known for a while that what he could start with Scott would be something he'd never want to stop. But then, Scott had convinced him to take a chance; he'd convinced him that what they could have together was worth the risk, that Scott believed _Derek_ was worth the risk, and now they were here, indulging each other in ways that erased the world outside for a small bit of time.

If Scott had been semi-hard when he undressed, he was at full attention now, thanks to the small touches Derek peppered over his body while he'd been lost in thought.

Derek bent low as if to kiss him, instead nosing along his jaw, nuzzling down the side of his throat. Scott tilted his head to grant him better access, and Derek responded by flicking his tongue over copper skin, licking a line up to Scott's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and giving it a soft nip.

Scott released a low moan, a dull growl echoing in his chest. "God, you're such a tease."

"Patience," Derek replied.

Scott was at the height of impatience when Derek opened him up like this, and Derek knew it. There was no slow simmer for Scott McCall; even the faintest heat from Derek's touch made him leak with want. But he was a werewolf, and no longer a teenager; he had more self-control than to greedily give in to such stimuli.

However, because Derek was sometimes an asshole, he would occasionally test that patience; like now, when he dipped his hand under the water, gracing Scott's chest with wordless praise. As he moved lower, he felt a smirk of delight break onto his face when Scott's belly twitched beneath his fingertips. He circled Scott's belly button with a single digit, then moved over the junction where Scott's abdomen gave way to his thigh, and then Derek teased his way over one hip, down to a knee, and then back up, this time along the inside, loving the way Scott's toes curled backward at the titillation. Before he reached Scott's balls, he veered over the top of his leg, back up his stomach and chest, all the way to his throat, tipping Scott's chin on the upward stroke before his finger left Scott's skin for the moment.

"I think that's enough soaking," Derek mused, his words melting in the air amidst Scott's moan of displeasure.

"Asshole," Scott mumbled.

Derek walked to the sink and removed the shaving cream from the warmer, wrapping it in a small towel to keep the heat in. He threw another towel over his shoulder and returned to his seat by the tub, flicking his chin upward as he told Scott, "Give me your leg."

"So bossy," Scott replied, but he lifted his leg up for Derek all the same, settling it over the side of the tub as Derek directed him.

"You like me bossy," Derek said.

"Definitely."

Derek squeezed the shaving cream directly onto Scott's leg, in a long thin line from his knee to his ankle, then set the canister on the floor. Using both hands, he began to spread the cream over Scott's leg, his thick black hair barely disappearing beneath the single layer of foam. He glanced at Scott to see him biting his lower lip, gaze intent on Derek's hands as he held completely still for him.

"You're doing good," Derek said.

While Derek's weakness was dirty talk, Scott's was praise. Derek often felt like he was terrible at it, but one look at Scott after uttering those three small words assuaged his fear. He watched Scott's eyes fall shut once more, saw him take a shaky breath, and he eased himself a little lower in the tub to recline, giving himself over to Derek's meticulous hands.

Derek plucked the razor from the metal tray, then tipped Scott's knee a little to the side, making it easier to see the inside of his leg. Starting just above his ankle, he drew the razor gently upward, cutting through the hair and foam to reveal a long strip of smooth brown skin beneath.

Scott sat forward when the razor left his leg, looking at the beginnings of Derek's efforts.

"Wow," he whispered. He reached up and touched a spot below his knee, marveling a little at his newfound silkiness.

Derek let out a small laugh. "I'm not done yet."

Scott laid back again, this time watching Derek as he continued.

After a few more strokes of the razor, Scott's leg was mostly free of hair. Derek took a minute to get rid of errant hairs, then gave the razor a rinse under the water before tapping it dry on the towel over his shoulder.

"You know, as a bonus," Derek said, catching Scott's eye, "having less body hair will make it harder to track you by scent."

Scott pouted a little, and Derek's stomach flipped over.

"How is it a bonus if you can't find me?"

Derek grinned. "I meant predators," he said. "Enemies."

"Oh."

"They won't know your scent as well as I do," Derek said. "Don't worry, I'll still be able to find you if I need to."

As reassurance, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Scott's head. Scott sat up and claimed a kiss of his own, almost making Derek drop the razor into the bathwater.

"All right now," Derek chided. "Do you want me to finish?"

"Yes, please," Scott said, his voice small.

Derek ran a hand over Scott's hairless calf and shin, then decided he wasn't finished. There were a few stray hairs on the top of Scott's foot and toes, and a patch around his knee that Derek wanted to get rid of as well. Scott made no protest when Derek eased the razor over nearly-dry skin, clearing the places he missed on the first round.

When he was satisfied, Derek put the razor on the tray and looked to Scott. "How far up do you want me to go?"

While Scott was mulling over his response, Derek found he couldn't keep his hands off Scott's bare skin. There wasn't much hair on Scott's thighs, so going further up wouldn't take all that much time. But if Scott wanted him to stop here, he would. He dragged the rough pads of his fingers over Scott's leg and felt a shiver rise up in response.

"Thighs, yes," Scott said finally, his voice raspy with want. "I don't know about the rest yet."

"Maybe another time?" Derek suggested.

"Maybe," Scott agreed.

"If you want me to shave higher, you'll need to stand up," Derek told him. It was kind of a lie; Derek could've finished while Scott was still seated; in truth, he had ulterior motives.

Scott was wobbly on his feet, just as Derek figured he'd be, and he had to fist his hands in Derek's shirt at his shoulders to keep himself steady. As Derek took great care to clear both thighs of hair, pushing Scott's legs apart to get at every spot, Scott's erection bounced in front of his face.

"Almost done," Derek announced, swiping the razor close to Scott's balls. The motion brought forth a new spike in Scott's pheromones, enough that Derek thought he was about to get a face-full of cum if he wasn't more careful.

Leaning forward, Scott rested his head on top of Derek's and whispered, "Just take it all off."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, pausing.

"Yes," Scott said through measured breaths.

"Okay," Derek replied. "But if you change your mind..."

"Not gonna change it," Scott said.

Most of the hair around Scott's shaft circled his cock, but since that would be the easier part, Derek figured he'd start in the more delicate area just in case one of them made any sudden ill-timed movements. Derek very carefully navigated the razor around Scott's balls, one at a time, in minuscule near-teasing strokes.

Scott's hands moved upward, into Derek's hair, as Derek placed shaving foam around Scott's cock. He deftly removed the hair, taking care on his second round to get rid of the strays. The light in the bathroom dimmed around his face the more Scott clung to him, and had he not been a werewolf with keener-than-human eyesight, he'd have had trouble seeing well enough to finish the job. But he was determined; this was something Scott wanted, and so it was something that Derek wanted to give him. Scott's patience wore improbably thin as Derek continued to shave him, and by the time he was done with the sensitive area, he figured a few good strokes with his hand would get Scott off right then and there. Scott wouldn't have had the self-control at that point to stop himself from letting go.

As for his own self-control, that was nearly shot. The way Scott gripped his hair, each shallow breath he let out against Derek's ear, was driving him insane, not to mention the proximity of Scott's dick, leaking onto Derek's thigh as it gave small involuntary spasms, heightened his arousal even further.

"Okay," Derek murmured, trying not to give away how turned on he was. He cleared his throat and added, "Need you to sit."

Scott nodded against him, letting Derek do most of the work in lowering himself back down.

Gathering himself with a few deep breaths, Derek moved around to the other side of the tub; Scott's patience was nearer to non-existent as he ran his hands up and down his now-smooth thighs. He offered Derek his other leg without a word, and Derek quickly lathered it up.

He was a little quicker with Scott's other leg than he'd been with the first, swiping quickly up from his ankle to his knee. The hair came off freely, and without a nick in sight, though Derek was sure he'd have heard nothing from Scott if he'd cut him. Even without his as-yet unexplored masochism, Scott had endorphins plowing through his system, kicking his pain threshold up higher than usual for a werewolf, much less for a human.

With errant hairs nipped and shorn, Derek patted Scott's leg down with the towel, then ran a hand over the skin to test how close he'd shaved him; Scott's skin felt like satin under Derek's fingers, and it turned on a part of Derek that he'd been holding back until they were through.

"Are we done?" Scott asked, voice plaintive.

"Yeah, we're done," Derek said. "Come on."

Derek helped him to his feet, then picked him up bridal-style, carrying him out to the bed, with Scott clinging to him the whole time and showering his neck and shoulder with lazy kisses.

Hadn't even come yet, and already Scott was a wreck.

Derek set Scott down and quickly undressed, eager to get inside Scott, to feel all that newly-bare skin against every part of him he could. Scott seemed totally on board with this notion, as he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist eagerly, guiding him into his body as he rubbed his legs against the back of Derek's thighs and ass.

They weren't in bed for more than a minute before they were both shuddering through orgasms, one after the other, neither of them able to tell who'd come first. In the post-bliss haze, Derek continued riding in and out of Scott, his dick still semi-hard, nudging Scott until he became too sensitive.

"Derek... fuck," Scott moaned.

Pulling out, Derek collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He'd known that Scott wasn't going to last that long, what with all the foreplay in the bathtub, but he was surprised at his own undoing; shaving Scott had gotten to him a lot worse than he'd realized. Of course, touching him always turned Derek on, but this was something new, something different; his mind kept wandering to the idea of his own stubble chafing the skin of Scott's thighs, turning it red for a brief moment until werewolf healing powers took over. He liked the thought of marking Scott that way, even if it was temporary, and only for them.

"And we still... didn't get to the dress," Scott said through his own exhaustion, though he didn't sound upset about it. In fact, his scent told Derek that Scott found it sort of comical.

They lay tangled together for a few minutes, neither of them capable of moving from the bed. Derek thought of the dress, of the promise he made; they still had plenty of time to get to it that night, if they wanted. They weren't human; they'd have sex as many more times as they wished.

"My legs are smooth," Scott mumbled, rubbing his legs together like a drunk cricket.

Scott turned slightly, using Derek's arm as a pillow for his head, and Derek felt Scott's eyes hold on him until Derek glanced his way. Scott's smile was faint but glowing, his contentment evident by the way his scent seemed to cradle him, driving Derek to draw him in closer.

"You good?" Scott asked, his eyes growing heavy with languor.

Derek smiled. "I'm perfect," he said, and he maneuvered them both until he was spooning Scott, hand wayward on the alpha's naked skin as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
